


Punch You

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Pennywise (IT) Being an Asshole, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15207395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pennywise wants to punch the gang, but they all have some pretty good reasons as to why that can't happen.Oneshot/drabble





	Punch You

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't punch your face in," Pennywise growled. 

Whoa. Was that a rhetorical question or could the others actually answer? Well it was worth a shot at least. 

"Well the judge said I'd go to jail if I got punched one more time," Richie said completely seriously. Completely. Of course. 

Pennywise glanced onwards. Eddie piped up, "My mom specifically told me to have a good day." That was why he couldn't be punched. 

"You'll be late for supper if you punch me!" Mike said then. He really was a cinnamon roll. 

"And I'm visiting the statue of liberty for the first time later today and I want everything to be perfect!" Ben was a cinnamon roll too.

"Uh." Stan crossed his arms. "The scheduled walloping isn't for another hour."

"I'd r-rather do it m-m-myself." said Bill. Ouch. 

"...well when you move in to punch me I'll hold up a bucket in front of my face and then you'll just punch an empty bucket and look ridiculous." Bev said with a small smirk. She had it all planned out. Maybe hers was the one that made the most sense now. 

BONUS:

"So can we punch you?" said Richie. "You know, like instead?"

"No!" said Pennywise. 

"Why not?"

"If you try I'll just open my mouth and swallow your whole arm."

Oh. Um, okay. 


End file.
